Mercy
Mercy è una canzone di Duffy presente nella puntata Acafellas (episodio), terzo episodio della Prima Stagione. E ' cantato dai Vocal Adrenaline durante una prova. Quando Will ha smesso di frequentare le prove del glee, i membri delle Nuove Direzioni hanno deciso di assumere Dakota Stanley, coreografo dei Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, e Quinn vanno alla Carmel High School , la scuola dei Vocal Adrenaline. Quando entrarono in sala, assistono ad una spettacolare versione di Mercy, ma Dakota non è soddisfatto e ordina ai Vocal Adrenaline di scendere dal suo palco. Testo Ragazza Vocal Adrenaline: Hit the beat and take it to the verse now Vocal Adrenaline: Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah Ohhh, yeah, yeah, yeah Ragazze Vocal Adrenaline: I love you (Uh-uh) But I gotta stay true (Uh-uh) My morals got me on my knees I'm begging please stop playing games (Uh-uh) Ragazzi Vocal Adrenaline: I don't know what this is But you got me good Like you knew you would Ragazze Vocal Adrenaline: Like you knew you would I don't know what you do But you do it well Ragazzi Vocal Adrenaline: I'm under your spell (Ragazze Vocal Adrenaline: Touch under your spell) Vocal Adrenaline: You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I said release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Ragazze Vocal Adrenaline: Now you think that I (Uh-uh) Will be something on the side (Uh-uh) But you got to understand that I need a man Who can take my hand (uh) yes I do... Ragazzi Vocal Adrenaline: I don't know what this is But you got me good Like you knew you would (Ragazze: Like you knew you would) Ragazze Vocal Adrenaline: Like you knew you would I don't know what you do But you do it well (Ah, ah, aaah) Ragazzi Vocal Adrenaline: I'm under your spell (Ragazze Vocal Adrenaline: Touch under your spell) Vocal Adrenaline: You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I said release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Ragazze Vocal Adrenaline: Release) Ragazzi Vocal Adrenaline (Ragazze): I'm begging you for mercy (You look at me and think we're the same kind, 'Cause you don't know what I got) Just why won't you release me (I'm gonna get more than I'm asking for, But I just don't want to waste my time) I'm begging you for mercy (You know that I'll be the other girl, Just like there's nothing in this world) Vocal Adrenaline: You got me begging (Ragazzi Vocal Adrenaline: You got me) You got me begging (Ragazzi Vocal Adrenaline: You got me) You got me begging (Ragazzi Vocal Adrenaline: You got me begging) Please, please, please (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy (Ragazze Vocal Adrenaline: Mercy) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy I said release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) You got me begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Why won't you release me? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Ragazze Vocal Adrenaline: Give me some mercy!) I said release me (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Ragazze Vocal Adrenaline: Release me, yeah, yeah...) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Just why won't you release me? (Ragazze Vocal Adrenaline: Release me) (Ragazzi Vocal Adrenaline: Release me) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I'm begging you for mercy (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Just why won't you release me? Curiosità *Jeremy Hudson, ballerino di Lady Gaga, appare come ballerino-membro dei Vocal Adrenaline durante questa performance. E' un amico di Heather Morris. Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 1 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Vocal Adrenaline Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One